Anya and the 100
by EvilSpawn123
Summary: Anya wakes up in mount weather and is claimed by the leader, Dante, but not everything goes to plan. Warning: sex/rape


**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah dont own the 100 although i wish i did :(**

**Proper summary: set at the end of season one, Anya wakes up on her own in one of Mount Weather's holding cells to find that Dante, the leader of the mountain men, has claimed her as his own and she does not like that at all. Be warned; frequent sex/rape.**

**Chapter 2:**

The last thing she remembered walking out of the drop ship to see the charred remains of the 100's camp only to be met with lots of red gas then everyone started coughing and the world went black.

Anya woke up with a start but she was momentarily blinded by a vicious white light. When she regained her vision she looked around the room to see that everything was white and she had hancuffs on that bound her hands behind her back but apart from that she could move and walk about the room. When she stood up she realised that she was wearing a hospital gown and a flimsy one at that, she could feel the cold air against her skin and got goosebumps.

She was starting to panic now as she ran over to the door to find it locked after turning around and trying to open it with her hands, but when she looked out of the window she saw the room opposite and through that window was non other them Bellamie Blake, wearing a white t-shirt and some plain jeans. She couldn't believe it, it was the leader who everyone thought had perished along with the grounder army. He was pacing back and fourth but stopped when he caught sight of Anya and stared in bewilderment for a few seconds before laughing. Laughing. Laughing at Anya, one of the most feared leaders in grounder history, she did not react well. She started shouting obsenities and kicking the door when she realised that he didn't have any handcuffs on.

Well that wasn't fair, she thought as she started struggling against the metal but it was no use and she had just stopped when the door opened and two men in bio-hazard suits on opened the door and grabbed her before she could even try to back away. As they dragged her out on to the hallway, she saw that Bellamie's laughter had turned into agressive shouting and he was banging on the door with his fists but the door didn't move or dent in the slightest, much to Anya's dismay.

She tried to escape but the man were too strong so she was helpless as she was dragged to wherever the hell they were going. They went past several hallways and passages until they reached a big room with a huge fireplace on the wall opposit the door and most things seemed to made from wood; there were wooden beams that stretched across the roof and the room had a wood floor that was mostly covoured by a soft carpet. Standing by the fireplace was a tall white man that was wearing a tight t-shirt and some plain camo trousers, he turned around and Anya saw how much of his body was pure muscle and it was a big amount and the way he seemed to just eminate confidence made it clear that he was the leader around here.

He looked at Anya who didn't show any sign of emotion and signalled for the two men to leave. As they left she thought about trying to escape but realised that he was much stronger than her and would easily cath her. 'My name is Dante, but seeing as though i am your superior you can call me master. Oh, and i know allabout you, Anya and about the grounders and the 100' he stated in a calm voice, this took her by surprise and he walked over to her so that there was a mere 30cm gap between them and this time it was Anya's turn to speak 'Ok, what do you want with me and the 100?' She asked as confidently as she could.

As quick as lightning, he slapped her across the face, hard, 'i told you to call me master!' He hissed angrily as he took a step forward so his nose was about 5cm away from hers and said 'Don't you get it, i own you all now but i have especially taken an interest in you so i have claimed you as my own. You will do what i say when i say it or you will be punished, understand?' He smirked at Anya who was still shocked from being slapped as no one had ever done anything like that before, without waiting for a responce Dante put his hands on her shoulders and forced her onto her knees.

Anya's head was swirling with thoughts and opinions but the most occurring one was that she could clearly make out a bulge in his pants that wasn't exactly small. He noticed her looking and chuckled slightly and before she knew it he had unzipped his pants, pulled down his underwear and she was face to face with his manhood. Anya was terrified, she didn't know how to do this kind of stuff, she was a virgin for christs sake and from infanthood she was taught to never pleasure herself like that; only other men but that became invalid when she became leader and she didn't have to pleasure anyone at all.

Dante took his member in his hand and started stroking it for a few seconds then stopped and looked at her 'this is your life from now on' he said in a very sly voice and grabbed her by the head forcing her closer and closer to it. She knew it would be pointless to defy him but wondered what would happen if she decided to bite down, in his agony she could try and escape but as if he read her mind he glared at her, 'if you even think about using your teeth, you won't make it out of this room alive and that doesn't bother me too much as you stay warm for a few minutes after death' he said sternly and she immediately put the thought out of her head.

She opened her mouth slowly as a single tear ran down her face but she held back the rest as he placed the tip in her mouth and slowly went back and fourth, going in a bit further each time but just as Dante thought he was about to cum he heard a bang and the doors crashed open with Bellamie on the other side with a machine gun in his hand. Dante pulled out of Anya's mouth to try and grab his pistol but it was too late, as he pulled out he came all over the floor in front of him just before about twenty bullets tore through his chest and his corpse fell to the ground.

Anya turned to Bellamie and bowed slightly in front of him before standing up, 'I th-th-thank you Bellamie' she stammered as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as he looked down and said 'you won't in few hours'.


End file.
